Hero and a Goddess
by Rinnocent One
Summary: A goddess was born, the hero is done with his quest, what will happen next?i don't own anything in here expect EmberLEMON IN FUTURE CHAPTER!
1. A goddess is born

Chapter 1

A Goddess is born

10 years before Link started his quest

A baby girl was in a red blanket right by the door of time in the temple of time as the door was just starting to close. The door made a loud closing sound making one of the guards that where in front of the Temple doors. He walked in looking around, when he started to hear crying. He ran for the Door of Time to see the baby girl. He went to pick her up, her body heat was hotter than any normal Hylain.

"Holy crap!" the guard said "your burning up."

With that he carried the baby up to the castle. When he got there he went straight for the king and bowed down before him.

"What is this?" The king asked" It is not bring your child to work day."

"sir" stated the guard, "this isn't my child. This baby was found right in fount of the Door of Time"

The King stood up "How could that be?"

"I don't know sir. But this child has a very high Body heat." he walked up giving the baby to the king

The king took the baby into his arms as a fire started on his thrown. The guard started to put out the fire as the baby giggled. The king and Guard looked at each other wide-eyed. " We have ourselves a Goddess in baby form." The king said "We shale name her Ember and she shale grow up with me and my family!"

10 years later

Ember had grown to be a beautiful and graceful child. She had developed powers. Like healing, summoning fires from air, and to make sure she was safe by creating a barrier. She was training with the powers in the courtyard, but in hidden areas. She grew up with Zelda and became very close friends, like sisters.


	2. Fire Temple

Chapter 2:

Fire Temple

Link has beaten the evil King Ganondorf, and is now off to kill any left over traps in the temples. He was now in the market and sat down on the bench. Who happens to be next to him is a beautiful girl with long red hair and a long red dress and a pair of black sandals. Her name, Ember.

"God damn those rodents" Link said to himself

Ember turned to him "Something wrong Link?" she asked

"no I was planning to save up for a sword and a new saddle of my horse."

"then what about those rodents?"

"one fell from the ceiling and took half of my wallet"

Ember pulled out her wallet and gave Link all the money he needed "Thanks," Link said "but how did you know my name?"

"I was spying on you and Zelda when you where 10"Ember replied

Link nodded, "Alright so where you heading off to?"

"Fire temple"

Link laughed," that's where I'm going."

Ember smiled at him then stood up" Then lets go together"

Link nodded and stood up also.

With that the walked out to the field and to death mountain. Talking about random things getting to know each other. Ember and Link both got into a Goron tunic. Ember's had the Hylain symbol on it. Link looked at it" why does your's have the Hylain symbol?"

Ember smiled "oh it was a gift from the King."

Link nodded. His eyes scammed her perfect body. Nicely sized breast that guys would drool for. Perfect ass its not to small not to big. He actually got hard from this but it was hidden under his tunic thanking the wind goddess that the wind was blowing agents his back making the front of his tunic longer, hiding his hard on.

When they got to the death mountain. Link went and got his sword from the Goron and they met in the crater. Link used his hook shot to get over the broken bridge. Ember made a barrier so it made like a bridge and walked across. Her tunic slowly disappearing but it was unnoticed by Link and/or Ember.


	3. A night in Goron city

Chapter 3

A Night in Goron City

Link and Ember walked around the temple still unaware of the disappearing act Ember's tunic is doing. When they got to the main chamber room, her tunic was gone. Link was about to scan her body again but he noticed she wasn't wearing a Goron tunic." what the hell!" he yelled.

Ember looked at him" what?" she asked

"your tunic it's. it's gone!"

Ember said" shit!"

Link pulled Ember into his tunic so they where sharing a shirt. Ember blushed "link I'll be alright" he raised a brow at her she sighed "Link I'm the Goddess of Fire"

Link stood there stunned . He let ember out of his tunic. Then the floor started to shake then a large staflos ((or what ever they are)) came out. Link drew his kokiri sword and looked around for a weak spot keeping ember back from the monster. He found a spot under the skull and pulled out an ice arrow and shot at the weak spot he kept doing that until the monster was dead. He noticed the place looked like it was about to collapsed. So he picked up ember bridal style and ran for it she dodged boulders falling from the roof. He reached the outside and looked to see it was sun set. He sat ember down on the ground and kissed her cheek. Ember blushed deeply and asked "what was that for?"

Link blushed also "for making it out alive"

Ember smiled and kissed him on the lips

Link asked "what was that for"

"because I like you"

Link blushed and asked "want to spend the night at Goron?"

Ember nodded

Link asked "mind sharing a bed?"

Ember replied "as long as you keep your hands to yourself" With that both of them walked to the city link holding ember's hand. Once there they got a room with one bed.


	4. Night of Romance

Chapter 4

Night of Romance

Ember looked around then sat on the foot of the bed. Link looked around closing the door and sat in a chair. Ember braided her hair back so it was out of her face. Link asked "hungry?" Ember nodded as Link walked over and sat next to her and pulled out some jerky and handed her a piece. Ember take it slowly Link ate also. !0 minutes later they finished eating. Link couldn't help so he kissed ember passionately on the lips. Ember blushed eyes opened wide, then she kissed him back meeting his passion arms wrapping around him.

Link gently rubbed her sides eyes closed Ember moaned gently as he laid her back on the bed her eyes closed also. He licking her bottom lip asking for entrance. Ember moaned granting his wish opening her mouth slightly, his tongue entered her mouth exploring it wildly. Ember moaned rubbing his chest since he was on top of her undoing his shield holder as he undid the back of her dress. Ember blushed deeply when he pulled down her dress until it showed her breasts. He smirked and rubbed them pulling her up slightly and un did her bra then laid her back down slipping her bra off. Ember blushed deeply looking at him. Link smiled and licked at her nipple. Ember undid his belt and pulled off his tunic.

Ember moans when link started to suck at her nipple. Ember pulled off his under shirt. Link stopped sucking only to pull ember's dress down the rest of the way. When he passed by her crotch he rubbed a finger agents her wet under wear making her moan. Link threw her dress to the side pulling down her underwear licking her clit at the same time giving ember oral sex. Ember moaned and she came into his mouth after minutes of link eating her out. He came back up pulling down his pants.((there not tights: vein: ))The nest thing Ember knew was Link was sliding his foot long cock into her pussy. Ember moaned loudly as he broke her hymen. Link stayed still until she got used to him. Within minutes she was ready and lick pulled in and out of her roughly. Ember yelled as she orgasmed. Then there was a knock at the door. Link cumed and pulled out and put his pants back on Ember fell right asleep. Dar looked at link as he opened up the door "link what the hell is going on in here?" he asked

Link replied" I was making love to the one I love."

Dar looked pissed as he yelled "it's the middle of the night and out new born babies don't need to be hearing sex moans!"

Link gave a hair stare as Ember stirred trying to find link in the bed with her. Link said "I saved you and your people from the temple and from starvation! This is the only favor I ask of you!"

Dar sighed" Fine link you win but if the babies are sex craved I'm blaming you guys!"

Link shrugged and yawned closing the door and climbed into bed with ember wrapping his arms around her as she snuggled into him. Link covered themselves up with the blanket and they drifted into the land of dreams together.


	5. Welcome back,Old friend

Chapter 5

Welcome back, Old Friend

The sun light peered through the window as it rose. Link moaned as the sun light landed on his face making his eyes fake up. He looked down at the beautiful women her had in his arms. He kissed her fore head which made ember stir and wake up. Link smiled and stroked her cheek "morning love" he whispered. Ember smiled and rubbed her eyes and sat up "morning"

Ember and Link walked hand in hand. Then they got down to Hyrule field, Link played Epona's song. His horse, Epona, came and Link got on her helping Ember up. Both of her leg where on the side since she wore a skirt and link held onto her as they head for Hyrule castle. They got off and went into the market place. The whole market place was quiet no one was outside, the dogs where inside with their owners. The only sound that was herd was the sound of squeaking doors from the door of the Temple of Time.

Link drew his sword as he looked at his hand. His eyes opened up like a 5 year old sees presents under the tree on Christmas morning, but not in a happy sort of way, more like surprised. Ember taped his shoulder, "what's wrong?" she asked. Link said "its nothing don't worry about it" and kiss her cheek. He took her hand and walked up to the castle, looking around as if expecting something.

Once up at the castle he opened the door. The castle was dark and quiet. Then a sharp scream filled the walls. Then a dark figure walked from the hall way. A passed out Zelda over his shoulder. Then he stepped out of the shadows and it showed his identity, it was, Ganondorf with a scar in his forehead where the Master's sword had went through.


	6. Missing Sage

Chapter 6

Missing sage

It's been a couple of weeks since Ember and link seen Ganondorf back. Link was able to get Zelda from Gannon and take her to a hidden fountain. Ember found out she was pregnant with links baby. The where now on Epona riding towards Zora's domain. They where running a little behind because of ember's morning sickness. Link hasn't talked a lot and he's become over protective of Ember wanting her to be in his sight at all times or in his arms.

Once they got to the water fall link played the song of the royal family. The water stopped and he grabbed ember's hand and they went inside to the domain. Link's hand slipped around Ember's waist as they went up to make sure Rotu was there and ok. Link came close to her chamber when their was a growl from behind them. Link and ember turned around to see Rotu looking pissed, "link I thought you and me where going to get married," she said. Ember's eyes went right to link. Link sighed his grip tightened around ember's waist, "look Rotu, I was 10 and I needed the stone so I said yes." Ember sighed in relief. Rotu crossed her arms and asked, "what do you want?" Link sighed and replied, "we're making sure all the sages are alright. We spotted Gannon…he has returned." Ember smiled and started to pull on link and said, "Will we know your fine. So we better get going". Link laughed gently and they started out and got back on Epona. His arm going around ember tightly as they rode off.

Link yawned gently and stopped under a tree and made sure none of the spider things where in it. He laid a blanket down on the ground and threw down 4 pillows. He then tied Epona to the tree. Ember started a fire and heated up some stew. Link got another blanket and sat down on the ground next to Ember and got out another large pot and filled it with water and replaced it on the fire and put his white shirt in it to wash. It had a stain in it from when link was holding down ember while he slept and she got a bad case of morning sickness. Ember poured stew in two bowls and handed one to link with a spoon. Link ate slowly Ember went back for 3rds, being pregnant she was hungry all the time and this was usually the only time of the day she was able to eat.

After eating link took off his tunic and wore just his under pants and shirt Ember laid next to him. Link wrapped arms around ember gently and kissed her gently. Ember snuggled her head agents links neck. Link gently fell asleep quickly fallowed by Ember.

When morning came link was already up sharpening his arrows and sword, but as quiet as he could not to wake his love, Ember. Ember's eyes flickered and she sat up and gagged slightly. She ran behind a bush and puked for about 10 minutes. She wiped her mouth and washed her mouth out with water. When she finished her and link packed up getting ready to go to the shadow temple to see if Impa was alright. Link untied Epona and got up Ember got up also and gasped when link groped her playfully to get her to wake up all the way. Link rode off for Kakariko Village. Link stopped right before the stairs and got off bring Ember with him. They walked up and went to the well her put on the blue tunic and put ember in it also and put iron boots on. He jumped in and went right to the bottom bring Ember with him. He got in the temple and changed back Link looked around and said "mm where is she?" he asked himself. He and Ember went back up and he looked around. Then he went through the grave yard and sees a new grave site. It had flowers on it and a wooden sign because the stone one wasn't made it read" RIP Impa of the skiektha tribe." Link's eyes opened wide.


	7. Mood swings

Chapter 7

Mood Swings

Ember and Link left the grave yard. Link was puzzled about what had happened. Was Impa killed? Or did she die of illness? Link knew they couldn't make Gerudo Valley by night fall. So he went back to the field and set up the make shift bed under a tree like the night before. Unknown to link ember was about to go through the mood swing stage.

Link sat down and laid down just to relax. He closed his eyes and felt someone get on him straddling his waist then soft lips touching his. He opened up his eyes and smiled gently, he rolled over so he was on top of Ember smiled gently. Link smiled and lifted Ember's dress up and pulled her underwear down. He put his pants down slightly pulling his cock out. Ember smiled and put her legs up link threw a blanket over them and slammed himself into her roughly and sucked her neck. Ember moaned loudly eyes closed tight. Within minutes they both came inside each other. Link put her underwear back on and put down her dress and pulled his pants up and laid down and fell asleep with Ember.

A couple of hours later Link was up catching fish not to far away from ember. Ember moaned as she woke up and looked around not seeing link. She started crying into her pillow thinking he left her. After about an half hour of crying link came back with 4 fish. He put a hand on Ember shoulder and asked "what's wrong love?" Link was answered by a tight hug from Ember and sobbing on his chest, " I thought you left me." Link sighed and sat down and held Ember close and whispered" I would never leave you." he sat there stroking her hair. An hour went by and she finished and started a fire. Now looking mad or something like that. Link looked at her "what's wrong?" he asked. Ember didn't reply, she didn't even look at him. Link sighed again and asked again "what's wrong love?" Ember replied with "don't call me that." Link's eyes opened wide and sighed and asked " lo-Ember what's wrong?" Ember looked at him giving a slight glare, "you where basically cheating on me with that fish!" she shouted. Link sighed " I was 10 for gods sake! I didn't know what she meant!" he yelled right into her face and then hugged her tightly his eyes closed and said, "I would never cheat on you, Ember. I love you to much to even look at another girl"

"really?" Ember said link nodded and kissed her gently. Ember smiled gently and yawned as the sun went down. Link cooked the fish and they ate peacefully. After dinner he put the fire out and laid down ember laid next to him. He put his arms around her gently smiling. Ember went to sleep.

Link was awake and taking Epona out from a run. The sun was starting to rise as Ember woke up. She sat up gently and rubbed her eyes to see Link coming back. She started to gag and ran for a bush and went through the same thing the day before with her morning sickness. Then they headed for Gerudo Valley after packing up.


End file.
